


Dirty Little Secret

by Orici



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Dream Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orici/pseuds/Orici
Summary: Sasuke had a secret, one that he hoped Naruto would never find out. What happens in dreams, stays in dreams... or does it?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 23
Kudos: 260





	Dirty Little Secret

Hi guy, I know that I've been gone for a while, but I just wanted you know that I appreciate all the messages of encouragement. I'm currently dealing with the whole CO19 disaster in my hospitals, so I decided to finish this little story to get my mind off of it as a way of de-stressing. I hope you like it!

Thank you to my wonderful Beta, TeethOfBerenice, you complete me ; )

  
...

Sasuke groaned in annoyance, rolling onto his back in hopes of preventing the sticky mess from smearing further, the warm wetness from his now spent cock was just a shameful reminder of his body’s betrayal. He breathed out a sigh of frustration, doing his best to forget the mind-numbing dream that begged to resurface. 

It all started over a decade ago after one unfortunate incident at the Konoha Academy when his lips accidentally locked with an irritating blond’s, a man who was bound to annoy him into an early grave. The short contact was less than pleasant, but nevertheless, it left a tingle on his lips that did not dissipate for days. At the time he started wondering if Naruto had put some kind of poison on his lips, because no matter how much Sasuke rubbed and washed, the sensation was there - tingling, and slowly driving him insane. 

It wasn’t until a few days later when he woke up in a cold sweat, sporting his first ever hard-on. He almost panicked at first, wondering if something was wrong with him. However, as soon as he touched the hardness, he realized that this was what those dirty books were talking about, the ones he saw when he snuck a peek in his uncle's library. He ignored the feeling, forcing himself to get up and get some water instead. 

However, it happened again a few days later, then again, and again. After about a month of that, he was frustrated, sleep deprived, and dreaded going to bed like it was the doctor. He almost marched over to Naruto, demanding to know if whatever was lingering on his lips could be causing it. However, when he was within touching distance of the blond, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up as if the boy was charged with static electricity that matched his unruly sunny mane. Needless to say, Sasuke turned around and walked in the other direction, never breaching the subject with him. 

He could still feel the faint prickle on his arm from where it got too close to the wild boy. When he finally fell asleep, this time he dreamt… And that marked the beginning of his misery. 

That night he awoke in cold sweat, remembering the sunny hair and blue eyes in vivid detail. And this time, he was painfully hard. He rolled over, hoping to smother the inconvenience residing in his boxers, but instead providing it the desperately needed stimulation. It only took about thirty seconds till he was left panting, covered in sweat and semen.

Fast forward ten plus years, and here he was: laying in his bed, covered in sweat and semen, again. 

“Fuck my life,” he grunted to himself and ran his hand through his damp hair. 

Deciding that the half hour of sleep he had left before his alarm went off was less important than getting cleaned up, he threw off his sheet and tossed his cum-stained boxers in the laundry basket. He literally had to purchase dozens of pairs of extra underwear because of this. He once considered just sleeping with a condom on, just to help him with laundry, but couldn't bring himself to do it. 

Sasuke turned on the shower, stepping under the stream before it even warmed up. A shiver ran through him, making him even more aware of how overheated his body was. The thought brought him back to his dreams. A decade ago, they initially started as an innocent glance and a smile, then slowly turned into a quick kisses, and have now morphed into full on mind-blowing fuck marathon filled with endless amounts of role-play and kinks. He didn’t understand why the erotic dreams kept haunting him, he thanked his lucky stars that it wasn’t an everyday occasion, but the few times a week was still an inconvenience in his opinion. 

He thought back on what happened yesterday, the dinner out with other Anbu that included Naruto, who was particularly fiery that night, having a few too many drinks and getting awfully friendly with everyone, including him. Naruto put an arm around his shoulder when he attempted to get Sasuke to sing karaoke with him, swaying their bodies side-to-side until the raven expertly extracted himself from the grip. 

He felt the spot where Naruto’s hand came into contact tingle, the light imaginary pressure still lingering where tan fingers gripped his upper arm. He knew he should have stopped right there, try to deviate his thought to something else, anything else, but the dream came rushing back quicker than he could slam the mental door shut…

This time they were in a bar, similar to the one they were in last night, but they were alone. Sasuke was sitting on the bar stool, drinking a glass of dark amber liquid when the bartender appeared across from him. The familiar bright smile warmed his chest as much as the alcohol. Naruto gave him a wink, smirking at the raven who diverted his eyes from the amazing blues in front of him. 

“Who is scared now?” Naruto asked, leaning on the bartop. 

It was those words that made the rush of blood flow south. Years ago, as the dreams became more elaborate and they started to involve actual conversations, Naruto adopted that phrase. It was that question that at first riled-up the raven, making him fume even in his dreams. Objectively, he understood that he shouldn’t get that angry at a figment of his impossible-to-control imagination. He was dreaming, for crying out loud, but still - he always ended up stepping up to the challenge. 

And this time wasn’t any different. He grabbed Naruto’s black shirt, pulling him closer to smash their mouths together, tongues warring for dominance, and knowing exactly who wins **every single time**. Sasuke felt two hands grasp his upper arms firmly, right where the blond pressed against him earlier that night in the real world. And without breaking their kiss, Naruto pulled him over the bar with ease, pressing him back with his body. Sasuke knew he was lucky that his dreams did not produce any pain, otherwise the drawer handle that should be digging into his lower back would have made a nice bruise. 

Naruto brought his knee between his thighs, applying pressure to Sasuke’s growing erection and making him gasp into their kiss. 

“I must have been extra touchy tonight, huh?” the blond whispered with a smirk. 

The whole concept of Sasuke’s dreams was strange, the fact that Naruto was self-aware that he was dreaming, knowing that there was the ‘real one’ out there actually surprised Sasuke, stunning him into silence the first time he realized that he had a full blown conversation with his dream-induced hallucination of the man. But after a while, he realized that it was all within the limits of his subconscious, and the dream Naruto only went as far as Sasuke’s knowledge and experiences extended. But that didn’t mean that the blond stuck to the real-world expectation of sex, that was a whole other story.

After years of dealing with this, Sasuke was surprised by how many varieties of positions, places, toys, and kinks he was willing to experience. Sometimes he felt like he should be worried… For example, last night after an impossibly long makeout session and dry humping, he found himself bent over a bar stool, with Naruto behind him, and a long empty glass bottle of vodka that was now working on loosening him up. 

He panted, remembering the strange feeling of what his imagination concocted. But now, as the warm shower cascaded down his chest, he felt empty, his ass clenching around nothingness. He hasn’t decided to go as far as trying internal stimulation himself, a few times he wondered if it would feel the same, but somehow knowing that it probably wouldn’t. A fraction of him wondered what would happen if he found out that it wouldn't be enough. Like a drug: get a little taste, but instead of satisfaction, you just want more. 

His mind went back to the bar scene. His sweaty brow, same as the damp hair clinging to his forehead in the shower, the rapid breathing that sounded loud to his own ears. His fingers clenching the back of the barstool as he held-on for dear life while Naruto thrusted into him with abandon. 

He felt the blond lean over and lick the sweat off his neck - the warm water caressing his skin and cleaning away the salty residue. His legs shook, buckling under him but Naruto - the shower wall - stopped him from falling to the floor. The blond grasped his hips in a bruising grip, practically lifting him off the floor so that only the tips of his toes were touching as he continued to ram into his hole. 

“Sasuke…” Naruto whispered his name. His cloudy mind barely registering the words. “Sasuke, when are you going to tell me?” his panting breaths echoed in his ears like the blood pulsating in his head as his body tightened, nearing his release. 

The raven could barely speak, focusing only on the bar stool in front of him and the pleasure building from behind. He almost didn’t bother answering, but since this was a dream, there was no differentiation between thoughts and words said out loud. 

“Never… ngh…” he uttered without speaking between particularly hard thrusts. 

“You know you want me,” the blond continued to tease, slowing down his assault and moving his hips in a circular motion to slowly drag his cock against the prostate. 

“You’re just a nuisance,” Sasuke replied, becoming frustrated at the slowed pace. 

“Whatever you say, Sasuke,” Naruto replied with a laugh. “Just remember, you and I have no secrets here.” 

Just as Naruto said that, he picked up the pace, silencing the protest that he knew would be coming from Sasuke and instead lifting him off the floor completely. A strong tan arm gripped under both hips and lifted him with ease, taking away what was left of Sasuke’s control of the pace, while his other arm snaked around the front, providing the much needed stimulation to the hard cock swaying in rhythm with his thrusts. Sasuke’s grip on the barstool tightened, his knuckles turning white; his eyes rolled back into his head as the pleasure built in his groin. 

White ribbons of semen splattered the walls of the shower, loud groans bounced off the tiles as Sasuke’s mind came back to reality in blooming annoyance and frustration. 

“This is getting ridiculous.” He rinsed himself quickly, washing off the evidence of his unintentional arousal. “This has to stop.”

_That’s it, I’m leaving this place,_ he thought in frustration. 

_Yeah, like that’s going to work,_ a small voice that suspiciously sounded like Naruto mocked him. _Didn’t help the last time you left, did it? You were gone for almost half a decade searching for Itachi and look what good that did. You can blame your brother, or Orochimaru, or whoever else you want, but you know that being away from me slowly drove you insane._

Sasuke ran his hand through his wet hair in frustration. His dreams have been escalating, becoming more real, but the worst part was that he started getting comfortable with all of it. He still didn’t look forward to sleeping, but he stopped denying the imaginary Naruto, and that kind of worried him. 

“What else am I supposed to do?” he asked himself in frustration. “I’ve tried everything.” 

He looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was getting longer in the front, the signs of ageing and adulthood evident on his face, making him look more like Itachi with every passing year. 

_Well, not **everything** ,_ he could almost hear the smirk that accompanied that thought. 

“No,” he said to himself, “I’m not telling him.” 

He could hear the frustrated gruff coming from the fraction of his mind that decided to take residence as the contervoice. 

“Leaving it is then.” 

He wasn’t sure how he managed, but Kakashi, as the current Hokage, agreed to assign him a recon mission. He wasn’t about to let him go far on his own, but it would take several weeks, and that was enough for Sasuke. Naruto still got nervous whenever the raven left on his own, and a few years ago he insisted that he had to come along, but over time began to trust that Sasuke would not run away again. 

_Mainly because I can be damn-well certain that the idiot would start another war trying to find me, again,_ he exhaled in annoyance, _Why can’t he understand that being near him is driving me insane._ Sasuke wanted to pull his hair out but left it alone because if he succumbed to his frustrated urges, he’d be bald in just a few days. 

Although, it wasn’t like not seeing the blond made his dreams disappear. No, when he was away from Naruto, those sweaty dreams just became more desperate, more extreme than what he felt comfortable with. But a few weeks away from the blond should give him a small mental break, at least that way he didn’t have to dread what Naruto’s actions in real life were going to spur in his imagination. Packing up his things, he left without another word. 

Three weeks went by, his mission was pretty much wrapped up. Well, technically, he was done collecting the information, but a part of him wanted to stay away for just a little bit longer. Maybe it was just in response to the other fraction of his mind that desperately wanted to go back to feed his addiction that was never to be satisfied, so he wanted to be stubborn, and if it meant torturing himself, then so be it. 

After getting the campfire started for dinner a few hours before sunset, he watched a paper raven approach and land on his outstretched arm. It was distinctly Sai’s bird, a common form of communication from him. It must have known that he was in the area, otherwise he would have never been able to spot him under the thick canopy of trees. He read the text: 

Dear, make dinner for two more guests. See you soon. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes from the inappropriate familiarity of the man, but at least he was now sure that this was Sai’s bird, which he was now tempted to use as a firestarter. The creepy ninja never knew when to stop and had approached him on many occasions with requests to get in his pants. 

His heart skipped a beat, wondering who the other person was, but if he had to guess it was Naruto. The two frequently went out on missions when the blond wasn’t assigned to go with Sasuke. 

_I guess break time is over,_ he thought as he gathered additional firewood. 

Less than two hours later, he sensed the approach of the other shinobi from his perch on a high tree branch. He watched the lingering sun-rays color the sky in rosy hues. 

“Hi there, Sasuke,” Sai said with an eerie smile as he looked up to the raven. “I see you got my message.” The pale man looked around at the extra food cooking over the fire. “Thanks dear.” 

Sasuke debated if he should throw a kunai at his head, betting that he could actually hit the man even if Sai was pretty fast. 

“Where is Naruto?” Sasuke asked boredly, the question has been slowly eating away at him in nervous anticipation, not that he’d ever admit it. 

“Dickless is at the pond, cleaning the blood off.” 

What Sai said shouldn’t have surprised Sasuke, but his instincts to make sure the blond was uninjured went into overdrive, and he disappeared in a flash, appearing at the nearby pond he’d used over the last week for bathing. 

He stepped through the thick brush surrounding the small body of water, the sun was still casting enough light for him to easily see Naruto leaning over a rock. The blond was washing something in the water that looked like his orange jacket; right past him he saw another Naruto rinsing a pair of orange pants. 

“Where is Naruto?” he asked, approaching the couple of shadow clones. 

Their eyes lit up as soon as they saw the raven walking over, their smiles unable to contain the excitement. 

“Sasuke!” one of them exclaimed, but slipped on the moss-covered rock and landed on his ass in a loud slash. “Ouch. He’s in the water.” The clone rubbed his backside to sooth the pain and pointed to the middle of the small lake. 

Sasuke looked over, noticing the small ripples in the middle of the pond, then a blond head finally emerging. Naruto waded the water and turned his face toward him. 

“Sasuke! Hey!” he yelled, making his way to the shore. “I missed you, man! You found a good spot, this water feels amazing! We got so hot and sweaty on our way back after running into some trouble, so now my jacket and pants are all covered in…” 

Sasuke’s mind literally stopped comprehending what the loudmouth was saying, his entire brain trying to grasp the current situation but beginning to overheat when the blond man swam closer to where he could touch the bottom and made his way to shore. 

Part of him screamed: Get the hell out of here! But the other part, one that also had complete control of his body, rooted him to the ground as if he was one of the trees, his eyes glued to the approaching man. 

He couldn’t help but notice how much the man’s body has matured. He’d made a point to only see Naruto when he was fully clothed, but now... here he was, in all of his naked glory. The tall tan man approached, the water now revealing his toned shoulders and chest, muscular from years of training. The water trickled down his torso, running over the sculpted abs that tapered down to a sharp V of his hips. 

Sasuke groaned internally, trying to shake himself out of ogling at the beautiful body, but after a decade of self-denial, every cell in his body thirsted for the exclusive image. 

It wasn’t until he watched the thick, muscular thighs emerge from the pond did he realize what he was looking at: Naruto’s fully naked form on display. His surprisingly large member hung freely, dragging through the water before swaying over the surface. Sasuke swallowed loudly, barely noticing when he stopped in the knee-deep water. He watched in slow motion as the water dripped free from glistening flesh, but then a splash from the pond brought his attention back to reality. 

Apparently, Naruto was trying to get his attention, actually now three naked Naruto’s were. 

“Sasuke! What’s wrong!?” Naruto crouched, looking around them, his irises going vertical as the orange hue surrounded his lids. 

“Huh?” was all Sasuke could come up with because now he was staring at three naked figures. One Naruto plaguing his dreams was enough, but three… 

“Are we being attacked?” Naruto continued, trying to figure out what was wrong. 

“Idiot, of course we aren’t.” Sasuke replied, but only after doing a sensory scan of his chakra strings that connected the alarms, just in case. “I’ve laid plenty of traps that would alert me if anyone else was here.” 

Naruto relaxed, standing up from his crouched position, and placed his hand behind his head in embarrassment. 

“You got me worried, I thought you were in a genjutsu or something, you stopped responding, then your Sharingan came out and you just stood there staring.” 

Sasuke looked at him, realizing that he was right, and that he had activated his Sharingan. Closing his eyes, he relaxed his muscles but cursed when he realized that he remembered every single ripple, every single water drop and line of sinew that composed the picture before him. 

He wanted to groan out in frustration but instead just pinched the bridge of his nose. A slight headache bloomed behind his eyes from the intense concentration, counting to ten he opened his eyes. He hoped that Naruto somehow was back to his fully clothed form, but the gods were not on his side. The blond just stood there in his birthday suit, one of the clones leaning his elbow on his shoulder as they both studied the raven. The other crossed his arms and looked around to make sure they really weren’t being attacked. 

“Sasuke, what were you looking at?” Naruto asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

It probably took too long for Sasuke to reply, but he finally did. 

“Nothing that you should be concerned with.” He was thinking about making up a story about a fish or something, but decided against it. 

“I think he was staring at us,” the clone leaning against Naruto said, “Like what you see?” he said, licking a wet strip along the real Naruto’s neck in a seductive gesture. 

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the display, and the real Naruto blushed crimson with embarrassment and turned to the clone, punching him straight in the face and making him disappear into thin air. The other clone laughed, holding onto his stomach until he too evaporated. 

“Don’t mind them, it’s been a while, that’s all,” Naruto said sheepishly and walked past the raven to the tree trunk that had his pack. 

“I can help you with that,” said Sai, walking out of the brush, the glint in his eyes was obvious. 

“No, thanks, Sai,” Naruto said automatically as if it was a common response. 

He put on a new pair of briefs and a shirt, having to wait for the rest of his clothes to dry after being washed. He turned back towards the camp and walked away but not before hearing Sai say: I guess I can’t call him Dickless any more. He rolled his eyes but ignored the comment. 

Over dinner, Sai tried picking Naruto up a few more times, but eventually settled down and transitioned to the requests of Naruto to be his nude model, which the blond obviously declined. 

“Can you imagine if nudes of the future Hokage started circulating around? Hell no, I don’t need more bad publicity.” 

“I think you underestimate how popular those nudes would be, every woman in the village would want a piece of you, and probably most men.” 

Sasuke ignored the pointed glance from Sai easily, only half listening to their conversation. He opened one eye when the blond didn’t respond right away. 

“Hmmm…” Naruto pursed his mouth, looking over to where Sasuke laid against the tree trunk, seemingly asleep. “No thanks,” he might have considered it a bit more if the raven showed even a bit of interest, but the man was oblivious to his advances. 

_You’d think after the guy gets chased around the world he’d feel something,_ Naruto sighed, stuffing the eternal disappointment back in its corner, he’s been through this and has found ways of coping. But still, any time he saw Sasuke he knew the feelings were still there and would always be there. 

The rest of the evening was less eventful: they ate dinner, and Sasuke volunteered to keep watch tonight. Not that they really needed to, but he wasn’t about to risk having one of his salacious dreams with Naruto just steps away and with Sai being a creeper. 

They packed up early in the morning. Journey back to Konoha should only take another half a day, so they should be home by dinner time. On the way, they got caught in a storm. The heavy rain slowed their progress and made the forest floor into a mudpit. Luckily, most of their path was covered in trees that were used just as well as the ground. However, none of them escaped getting some mud on them, except Naruto, that is, the man was a mess. Mud was in his hair, on his cheeks, and he picked out chunks of earth from behind his shirt. How he managed to do that even amazed him. But they finally made it home, and he couldn’t wait to clean up. 

Kakashi was standing at the gate, not an unusual thing for him to do since he was up for anything that got him out of the office. 

“Excellent, I see everyone arrived in one piece.” He smiled behind his mask. “I see you had some trouble on the way back?” he asked, looking at Naruto. “Mudslide?” 

“Nope,” Sai responded. “Dick-for-days over here forgot how heavy he is, probably because of those enormous balls of his, and broke a branch.” 

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, Naruto’s face caught on fire, and Sasuke contemplated using Amaterasu to extinguish the annoying creep once and for all. He’d probably get thank you notes from half the city. 

“Well, we all knew he had giant balls,” Kakashi replied, his eyes clinching in amusement. “I mean, he did fight all six Pains by himself, so I’d say he’s got the biggest balls of everyone.” 

Sasuke exhaled in relief. He wasn’t sure what he was thinking, but the thought of their teacher having intimate familiarity with the size of Naruto’s balls nauseated him. 

“Ok, enough talking about my junk. I need a shower, and food. See ya later, Sai,” Naruto interjected, handing his scroll over to the Hokage and making his way past him. 

Sasuke did the same and followed the blond since they lived in the same area of town. Sasuke moved out of the Uchiha Compound a few years ago. Some of the buildings were being restored while others were torn down to make room for new properties. Sasuke rented an apartment on the east side of the city, about five minutes further walk than Naruto. 

They walked in silence, neither sure what to say. This was normal for Sasuke, but unusual for Naruto, the man never stopped talking if he got Sasuke alone with him, feeling like he needed to fill him in on every detail of his life since they last saw each other. 

After a few minutes, the quiet walk didn’t seem as odd as Sasuke initially thought. The raven remembered back on the few times when he was alone with Naruto over the last year. Those times were less frequent since he has forced himself into personal exile from Naruto in hopes of minimizing the effects on his dreams. But after the memories of their last few times being alone came back, he noticed that Naruto had stopped his mindless rambling, he talked significantly less and listened more. Sasuke wasn’t sure why he didn’t realize this sooner, maybe because he spent most of his time worrying about how to keep as much distance from him as he could, and that bothered him. He hasn’t noticed how much Naruto has matured, not physically, and not mentally. 

He glanced over, the blond gave him a small smile, a more conservative version of his beaming all-teeth grin. Sasuke wasn’t sure what bothered him about it; although it didn’t fit the memory he had of Naruto, it definitely matched the adult man walking next to him. Sasuke spent so much of his time purposely ignoring the blond in hopes of giving his mind a break that he has missed the way the man has grown over the years. He was just as handsome, maybe even more now. The baby face had morphed into more structured lines years ago, but now he was just as tall as Sasuke, though his muscles were more bulky than his own. 

The blond let the comfortable silence linger until they reached his apartment building. 

“Hey…” he asked a bit awkwardly, his old habits not disappearing completely as he put a hand behind his head. “Sasuke… do you think we could hang out sometime?” 

Sasuke stopped, the question was odd because didn’t they hang out all the time? They sparred, ate out, and did stuff together, right? Sasuke thought back on the last few times he’d seen the blond outside of work for more than a few minutes. There was that night with friends at the bar, but they didn’t really get to talk, then there was that time… He thought hard, slowly realizing that it has been a while since they actually spent time together, mainly because how much effort was made on his part to avoid a situation like that. And now he felt bad. 

“Sure,” Sasuke replied, deciding that a few sleepless nights were worth the sacrifice, plus he had started to get used to them by now, even if he didn’t like them. 

“Great!” Naruto gave him one of his megawatt smiles that almost hurt Sasuke’s eyes. 

The blond walked back to his building, waving goodbye, his smile never fading. Sasuke’s chest warmed at the thought of making Naruto this happy by agreeing to such a simple request. He started his slow walk to his place, not being in a hurry to go back to the empty apartment, but paused after he heard quick steps behind him.

“Heeyy…. Any chance we can tonight? You know, hang out?” Naruto asked sheepishly. “It looks like they are working on the water pipes or something, so the water will be out till tomorrow night.” He was nervous, not wanting to push the raven too far and have him run away, again. “Think I could use yours?” 

Sasuke looked at the mud covered man, even his sunny hair had specks of brown dirt in them.

_How much harm could it be, I saw him naked already,_ Sasuke shrugged to himself. 

“Come on,” Sasuke nodded in the direction of his place. 

Naruto smiled brightly again, excited about having Sasuke say yes. The raven must have been in an exceptionally generous mood, but he hoped that he wasn’t pushing his luck. They continued their walk in a comfortable silence. Sasuke sensed the odd excitement coming from the blond, choosing to ignore it for the sake of his own sanity. 

Unlocking the door to the small studio apartment, Sasuke turned on the lights to the clean, almost sterile room. He lived in a nice building, but his place was small, much smaller than he could easily afford. However, after coming back to Konoha, he did not want to use the fortune his clan left behind, and instead lived comfortably on his Ambu salary. The small but fully functional kitchen was to the right of the front door, on the left was a sitting area with several windows and a modest balcony; a coffee table, TV, and a couch framed the space, which is where Sasuke ate most of his meals, alone. 

Naruto has been here before, but only had a quick glance from the doorway on a few occasions when he had to meet Sasuke here. There was a door, not visible from the front entry that he assumed was his bedroom. 

“Bathroom is through the bedroom,” Sasuke said, pointing to the closed door. 

“Thanks,” Naruto said, hesitating for a second before opening the door. 

Naruto wasn’t sure what he was expecting, maybe a cave-like bedroom with walls covered in snakes and fans, but what he found was a simple set up with a full size platform bed with dark navy blankets, a small desk and a dresser. The tone matched the clean minimalism of the main space, except it had one peice that was different. On the desk next to the bed sat a picture, the one team 7 took when they were genin. 

Naruto smiled, the significance of such gesture not passing by without notice. 

_At least this means he probably doesn’t actually hate me,_ he thought to himself and turned away to find the bathroom. 

Sasuke walked in, noticing Naruto looking at the picture on his desk. A small part of him almost felt embarrassed from being caught keeping such sentimental items, but he ignored it. He opened a dresser drawer, taking out a clean towel and handing it to the blond. 

“I’m assuming you can figure out how to operate a shower.” 

“Thanks, Sasuke,” Naruto replied, ignoring the obvious poke. 

“Hn,” Sasuke ran his eyes down the mud covered blond. “Don’t make a mess.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Naruto said, rolling his eyes and turning around, but not before sticking out his tongue in defiance. 

Sasuke smirked at the immature gesture and walked out of the room. 

_Hard to believe that he’s going to be the new Hokage in just a few years,_ Sasuke mused, but that knowledge warmed his chest. He wasn’t sure if it was because Naruto would finally reach his dream, or because he knew that Naruto would actually make a great leader. _He will defend this place to his dying breath and then some._

He smiled to himself, feeling glad that things had turned around for the little orphan, the underdog that everyone dismissed. 

_He is finally surrounded by people that support and believe in him, so when I’m…._ he wasn’t sure what he wanted to say next. 

Gone? No… he wasn’t planning on going anywhere, at least not permanently for the time being, and he probably wouldn’t be allowed to leave again anyways. When he’s dead? Well, he could only see one scenario where that would happen, but as far as he knew, Naruto hasn’t gotten sick of him to that point yet. To his knowledge, there were none out there that could take him on, except Naruto. And he had a feeling that if it came down to it, he wouldn’t really stop him. But no… that wasn’t really it. 

_I guess I just can’t envision the future,_ he sat down on the couch, leaning his head on the back of it and closing his eyes. The same missions, same battles, same nights filled with tortuous dreams of Naruto, that is all he could see. It was routine, but not something he could actually call a future. 

Speaking of, Sasuke heard the water turn on, his mind automatically clinging to the fact that the object of his fantasies was just a room away, naked in his shower. He tried distracting his thoughts, refocusing on the report that he turned in to Kakashi, but when he felt his pants get tighter, he had enough. 

After almost fifteen minutes, Naruto was now freshly dressed in a clean pair of pants that he luckily still had in his bag. He walked out to find Sasuke leaning on the railing of the balcony. The moon was full tonight, raven hair swaying in the cool breeze. He stood there for almost a minute, memorizing every angle and the soft glow of pale skin being illuminated in moonlight. Sasuke sensed his presence, so Naruto walked up and opened the door, hoping that the raven was too deep in thought to have realized that he was staring.

“Damn, it’s gotten chilly out here,” Naruto said, crossing his arms over the still damp naked torso. 

Sasuke didn’t say anything, just glared at the half-naked man next to him, doing his best to keep his eyes on the tan face and not stray lower to the strong pecs and ab ridges that were completely on display due to the low riding sweatpants. 

“Sorry I took so long?” Naruto said after he swore he heard a low growl coming from the other. 

“It’s fine,” Sasuke dismissed the comment, using his willpower to look away. “I’ll get you a tshirt, since I’m assuming yours are all dirty.” 

“Thanks,” Naruto smiled, putting his hand behind his head and causing the muscles of his chest to flex. 

_He is going to be the death of me for sure,_ Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath. 

He walked back in, finding a white shirt that was usually lose on him and handing it to Naruto. It wasn’t until the blond put it on that he realized just how much Naruto has grown. The fabric stretched tightly, accentuating every curve of his muscles, and practically glowed from contrast to his tan skin. 

“I’m taking a shower.” He needed to escape. The longer he stayed in Naruto’s presence, the more difficult it became to bury that feeling of want that threatened to overtake his entire body. 

He didn’t wait for a response, walking into his bedroom and closing the door behind him. Naruto stood for a while, just looking at the door. Sasuke’s attitude wasn’t completely out of character, but he usually reserved the snappy tone for when he was annoyed with the blond, and Naruto didn’t think that he'd done enough to get to that point tonight. 

_Maybe he is annoyed that he had to let me use his shower or something. He didn’t tell me to leave though, which he would have no problem in telling me if that’s what he wanted._ Naruto stood there, puzzling about what to do when his stomach interrupted his thoughts. 

_How about I order us some food, he’s probably hungry as well._

Naruto walked into the kitchen, taking a quick glance and noticing several takeout menus on top of the fridge. Assuming that these were the places that Sasuke liked, he picked one that had ramen and dialed their number. He wasn’t surprised that the place recognized the phone number and had a standing order for beef, vegetables, and rice for Sasuke. 

Twenty minutes later, Sasuke walked out of his bedroom, expecting the blond to be long gone, but to his surprise, Naruto made himself at home and was watching a nature show on TV. He raised an eyebrow and walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. 

“Oh hey, I wasn’t sure if you wanted me to leave, so I just figured I’d wait. And as a thanks for letting me use your shower, I ordered us some food. I’m sure you’re hungry too,” Naruto said, looking over the couch. 

As if on cue, a knock on the door announced the delivery. Naruto hopped off the couch, grabbing his wallet to take care of the bill. 

“It better not be ramen.” Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the bags of food but then recognized the logo of one of his favorite takeout places. 

“No ramen for you. Me on the other hand…” Naruto smiled, bringing the takeout over. 

They brought plastic containers to the coffee table, taking a spot on each side. Sasuke dug into his usual fare with renewed energy. He didn’t realize how hungry he was until the scent of beef hit him. Naruto exhaled in relief, glad to have done something correctly for once. 

He restarted the show as they ate in silence until they were both done, then got into a debate about how the nature shows were able to get such incredible footage of animals close up. Sasuke argued that they probably staged the shots, while Naruto insisted that somehow they just happened to be at the right place and right time, such as right in front of a lizard that was running from dozens of snakes. It wasn’t until Naruto let out a loud yawn that Sasuke realized it was past midnight. 

“Well, I should go,” Naruto said, not wanting to break up the evening that actually turned out to be really fun. “I’m going to brush my teeth first, since the water won’t be fixed any time tonight.” 

The blond stood up and made his way to the bathroom. Sasuke stayed on the couch, biting his thumb. 

_This is a bad idea_ , but before he could rethink it, he said the words out loud. 

“You can stay here tonight, if you want,” he didn’t want to sound hopeful. 

“You sure?” Naruto asked, stopping in the doorway. It wasn’t everyday that Sasuke offered up his private time like this, and, as much as he didn’t want to admit it, the offer made him really happy. 

“Don’t make me change my mind,” Sasuke replied, getting off the couch and walking into the bedroom. 

“I can sleep on the couch,” Naruto said, eyeing the small sofa. It would be tight, but he’d manage if it means that he’d get to stay. 

“No need, this bed came with a trundle sleeper,” Sasuke walked over to his desk. “Here, grab the other end.”   
Naruto followed his instructions, helping him move the desk to the other side. Sasuke unlatched the platform portion of his full size bed, pulling out the bottom portion which was a frame on wheels with a twin size mattress. The sheets for it were folded on top, so they made the bed quickly. 

After a few more minutes, both were ready for bed. Naruto plopped down on the comfy bed, relishing the soft mattress after weeks of sleeping outside. Sasuke just stood there, rooted to the ground as he stared at the blond who made himself at home. It wasn’t until then did it sink in just how bad of an idea this was. 

_Naruto… Sleeping three feet away from me. I’m a fucking masochist, what is wrong with me,_ Sasuke wanted to punch himself for his stupidity. 

“You ok?” the blond asked after Sasuke didn’t come any closer, breaking the raven’s self loathing concentration. 

“Yeah,” he replied, turning off the light and walking over to crawl into his own bed. 

“Sasuke, thanks for letting me stay here,” Naruto said, looking up to Sasuke’s partly hidden face on the bed above him. “This feels like old times, you know what I mean?” 

Sasuke nodded, understanding what Naruto was referring to. Their time as Team 7, before shit got in the way and tore their lives apart. The times they spent sleeping in tents, laying side by side. Those were the times when Sasuke’s dreams weren’t all-consuming, when he didn’t wake up drenched in sweat, his muscles sore from straining in his sleep, or his briefs absolutely soaked through with cum. 

He almost groaned, suppressing it at the last second. 

_Why am I doing this to myself?_ he bit his lip, still wondering if it was too late to tell Naruto to take a hike. 

He looked down, his perfect vision seeing every dip of the light blanket that covered the blond. The man looked comfortable, but the lines of exhaustion or maybe just age that should have ruined the perfect image, instead made his handsome face even more attractive. 

Sasuke took a deep breath, part of him knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, even if he was dead tired from two sleepless nights. So instead, he laid on his side, part of his face buried in the pillow where he could only see the sliver of tan face and chest, counting the rhythmic breaths for what seemed like hours. 

… He felt the ripples around him, a cool sensation of water - a hypersensitive numbness of his body - the telltale sign that he was dreaming. 

He rolled his eyes, partly in annoyance, partly in frustration. But it wasn’t until a small voice from a crevice of his mind reminded him that something was different this time, Naruto was just an arm's length away in the real world. Sasuke panicked. 

“Shit, shit, shit! I fell asleep!” 

He grabbed his hair, trying to pull chunks out in hopes of waking himself up. He knew it was futile, this wasn’t some genjutsu where he could hurt himself into consciousness. In his dream world, it was always Naruto that released him. 

“I’m not catching you at a bad time, am I?” the rough voice came from behind Sasuke, making him stop in his tracks. 

“You have no idea,” Sasuke replied, not turning around but realizing that Naruto probably knew. “You are the master of bad timing.” 

Sasuke felt a pair of arms encircling his waist, staying above the water that lapped at his belly button. 

“Oh, are we?” came a second voice behind him, identical to the first one. 

_Oh no...fucking Naruto_ , Sasuke did groan this time. 

“Oh yes,” came the smirking reply. “You managed to fill in the gaps from seeing the real thing, and, I must say, I look even better than you imagined.” 

Naruto pulled Sasuke’s hips back, running his erection between his cheeks. The thick and heavy length made the raven’s mouth water as he ground his teeth to stop himself from screaming out in frustration. 

“And we’ve got something really fun planned for you tonight,” said the second Naruto, his arms reaching around and squeezing Sasuke’s nipples. 

Mixture of dread and excitement washed over the raven, the former winning out for a change. He stepped forward, escaping from the double embrace and walking towards the shore. 

“Don’t be scared, Sasuke,” Naruto teased. 

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and clenched his fists. He didn’t know why it irritated him so much to think that Naruto thought he was afraid. He wasn’t, he just didn’t see the point, but the need to prove the blond wrong outweighed all rational sense of reason. He turned around, planning to tell the blond to go fuck himself, but stopped short. 

His mouth opened while his eyes took in the fact that there were two identical Narutos smirking at him. Both were naked, just like yesterday, one leaning his elbow on the other’s shoulder as if waiting for him to make up his mind, but the smirk that decorated both of their faces indicated nothing but victory. 

“What are you planning?” Sasuke asked as he cautiously neared the two, taking in more of their perfect physiques. 

_Damn, he is right, the real thing looks even better than what my imagination could come up with._

“You mean what are **we** planning?” Naruto’s smirk widened, the sense of mischief practically oozing from his pores. 

Sasuke knew that by we, he didn’t mean Naruto’s shadow clone, he meant Sasuke. As much as the raven tried to deny, it wasn’t the real Naruto that came up with these scenarios, it was Sasuke. It was his imagination that ran wild as soon as he closed his eyes. 

“Fuck it. Let’s get this over with,” Sasuke growled, closing the last few feet between them. 

He grabbed a fistful of blond hair in each hand, pulling the first Naruto into a forceful, searing kiss, while making sure the other stayed put with a tight grip on his scalp. He was going to show them who runs the show here. 

Switching Narutos, he kissed the other, biting his lip and drawing a small amount of blood. The blond moaned in his mouth, tasting the hint of metallic tinge. As before, there was no pain in his dreams, but his pleasure senses went into overdrive, flooding his system with hormones that delivered almost realistic sensations with each kiss and caress. 

He felt a set of hands on his hips, the other fistful of hair no longer in his hand as he buried his fingers in the silky strands of the Naruto before him. Before he could protest, Naruto broke their kiss, turning him around then resuming it from behind him, forcing Sasuke to crank his head to the side so that he could reach. Sasuke felt hands on his chest massaging down to the pebbled nipples, making him grab Naruto’s head behind him to deepen their kiss as he moaned into his mouth. 

The hands traced his lower body, stopping at his hip bones and massaging the groves of the V that his abs made. They continued lower, grasping his erection that was no longer under water, the water table magically lowering to just above his knees. Few more strokes and his legs were shaking, weak from the stimulation. Before he could fall, Naruto grabbed his thighs from behind, lifting his legs up and spreading them wide open for the other Naruto to see. 

Sasuke glanced from the corner of his eye, refusing to break the bruising kiss but absolutely reveling in the hungry look the blond was giving him from between his legs. Naruto licked his lips, stroking his own large cock a few times and getting down on his knees before the raven on display in front of him. 

“Mmmm…” Sasuke moaned into Naruto’s mouth as soon as he felt the soft tongue lapping and probing the tight ring of muscle. 

The blond took his time, exploring the perfect hole to the point where Sasuke started to struggle against the grip on his thighs in desperation. Naruto added a finger, the now plyable ring no longer protesting the intrusion and making Sasuke bite his partner's lip again. 

“Get on with it,” Sasuke said in angry frustration, finally breaking the kiss. 

“I know there’s never pain, but I feel that it’s only proper that we prepare you for what’s coming,” Naruto between his legs said, as the other was now lightly biting on his neck and shoulders. 

Naruto inserted a second finger, getting just a bit more resistance, before slipping in the third one and curling them upwards to hit the prostate dead on. 

“Fuck!” Sasuke exclaimed, his legs spasming involuntarily. 

“Help me out here,” Naruto motioned to the other blond, who adjusted his grip and spread Sasuke’s cheeks even more. “That’s better.” Naruto inserted the fourth finger, making Sasuke let out a lewd moan as he glared at him with unfocused eyes. 

“That should be enough.” 

Naruto finally pulled out his fingers and stroked Sasuke’s neglected and painful erection, collecting copious amounts of precum all over his hand and using it on his fully erect cock as lubricant. 

Next thing Sasuke knew was the piercing pleasure when Naruto finally entered him. The firm grip on his thighs by the Naruto who was holding him didn’t allow him to meet his thrusts, so he firmly buried his hands in the hair behind him, using him for leverage. But no effort was needed because the blond that was holding him started moving Sasuke down to meet Naruto’s every thrust, essentially impaling him on the shaft every time he moved forward. 

Sasuke really thought he was going to die this time, his breathing was rapid, his head feeling dizzy as the pounding continued for what seemed like an eternity. He barely noticed the large erection rubbing against his lower back with each thrust, and it wasn’t until he stopped moving completely did he realize what was happening. 

“No. no. no…. “ Sasuke tried. “You can’t….” He tried to protest against the feeling of a second cock against his entrance. 

“Sasuke, don’t blame me, this is your dream after all,” Naruto smirked before him, gripping the raven under his bent knees to change the angle and lowered him. 

Sasuke’s breaths stopped completely as he felt his hole stretch wide enough to accommodate two monster cocks. Anticipation of fear shot through him, but when no actual pain came, he let out a long breath just in time for Narutos to start moving. 

“Oh my god, oh my god…” Sasuke repeated as he felt his prostate get stimulated like never before. 

The feeling of two cocks moving side-by-side, one going in while the other pulled out provided an absolute constant friction to his most sensitive nerves. His body was on fire, his lungs could not keep up with the oxygen demand as endless curses escaped his lips. His legs were practically numbs, his hands bloodless from gripping the blond behind him. He was so close. 

“Don’t stop… Naruto fu… me…. Don’t stop… Don’t stop…..” he whispered, his eyes open just a sliver to see Naruto’s hungry gaze on him, sweat covering his brow as he increased his tempo. 

“Fu…” Sasuke screamed, the crushing feeling of orgasm just one last thrust away… 

His eyes shot open. It felt as if someone dumped a bucket of cold water on him. He wasn’t sure what woke him up, but right now he did his best to calm his rapid breaths and heartbeat that was surely leading him to an early heart attack. His throat was sore, as if he ran ten miles out in the cold. His whole body was damp with sweat, the inside of his briefs was a sticky mess, but when he accidentally brushed his hand across, he realized he still had a massive erection. 

“Shit,” he said out loud, startling himself and clamping a hand over his mouth, praying to every god that it didn’t wake Naruto up. 

He glanced over to the other man, hoping the blond was still sleeping, probably dreaming about ramen. But he wasn’t…

Naruto was fully awake, and if judging by the extremely flushed look on his face, has been for a while. 

“Sasuke…” Naruto started but stopped to swallow loudly. “I think we need to talk…” 

Sasuke’s eyes were wide, his world of hiding this dirty little secret crumbled because he was too weak to stay awake. Before Naruto knew what happened, Sasuke slammed the bathroom door behind him, his chest heaving in sudden panic. 

_Damn it,_ he cursed to himself, clenching his hand into a tight fist, nails digging into his palm _. And after all that we’ve been through, these stupid dreams had to go and ruin everything._ He leaned against the door, using it for support. 

He could only remember the few times in his life when he felt like crying, normally his feelings of despair finding an outlet in anger, revenge, or isolation. Part of him wanted to blame Naruto… But for what? For staying over? Friends do that. For always being there for him? The blond considered him his brother and fought for him to get back, he couldn't blame him for that, not when he was grateful. Be angry at himself for… 

“Sasuke,” came a soft voice just beyond the door. “Sasuke, we should talk.” 

“No,” came a stubborn reply. “Just leave me alone. It’s not your problem.” All Sasuke wanted to do was crawl under a rock. 

“I disagree;,” Naruto tried the door knob, but it was locked. “Open up.” 

“Go home, Naruto,” Sasuke prayed to god that this night was just a sick joke. And to the devil to swallow him whole just to get him out of here. 

“I want you to tell me what that was about,” Naruto ignored him. 

“No. What happens in my dreams is none of your business,” Sasuke replied, hoping to get him off his back. 

“Wait… this isn’t the first time?” Naruto’s surprised voice came through loud and clear. 

_Shit,_ Sasuke groaned, realizing he just told Naruto something he shouldn't, and knocked the back of his head against the door. 

“Fuck this…” came a short reply from the bedroom. 

The door handle jiggled and turned, but instead of stopping where the lock was normally engaged, it continued to turn, groaning under the force and breaking clean off. 

“What the fuck, Naruto!?” Sasuke yelped, jumping away from the door that opened right behind him. 

Naruto tossed the door handle somewhere behind him, hearing it crash against the dresser. He crowded the doorway but didn’t go inside. He needed to see Sasuke and for him to not run away like he often did when discussions of feelings arose. 

“I’m going to kill you,” Sasuke fumed. 

He wasn’t mad about the door in particular but the fact that Naruto was barging in and forcing him to answer. He wanted to escape, but he also refused to look like a coward. He was mad, not so much at the blond but at himself. 

“You can try, but last time that didn’t turn out so well for most people,” he leaned against the door frame, his relaxed posture contrasting the challenging glare. 

Sasuke balled up his fists, partly tempted to activate his Sharingan and get the hell out. 

_Amaterasu would do the trick, I think_ , Sasuke internally debated. 

“What are you so scared of, ah Sasuke?”

Naruto’s narrowed eyes looked identical to the dream ones, and those words flipped a switch in him like they always did. 

_I’m like Pavlov’s dog,_ Sasuke closed his eyes, shaking his head to calm the fire stirring in his core and the fuzzy feeling of arousal that slowly creeped up from the recess of his mind. It never worked. 

He looked up at Naruto and took a step forward, then another. 

“I’m not afraid of anything, Naruto,” he neared him, “But I don’t think that you’ll find answers that you seek,” another step closer. 

“Oh, and why is that?” Naruto cocked his chin at the approaching man, just a few feet separated them now. 

He wasn’t about to back down, to let Sasuke escape or deflect the answers he needed. He just found his best friend, long time rival, and subject of his own desire having an exceptionally lewd dream… About him. There was no way in hell he was going to let this opportunity slip by. 

He wasn't sure what he was expecting... for Sasuke to finally punch his lights out or just use the opportunity to escape, but what he got was much more surprising. 

Sasuke closed the space between them, sexual frustration mixing with the need to prove the blond that he wasn’t scared. Grabbing the back of Naruto’s head, he sealed their lips together. The feeling of relief, desire, and dread washed over him all at once. What was he doing?! He just ruined everything, the careful balance between them was ruined, and it was all his fault once again. 

_I guess I might as well end it with a bang,_ Sasuke thought, moving his lips against the still ones. 

It took just a few seconds for Naruto’s mind to catch up with what was happening, but when it did, it was Sasuke’s turn to be surprised. The raven felt his mouth stir, his warm tongue ran across his lips searching for an entrance that Sasuke gladly provided with a heated groan. 

Sasuke grabbed Naruto tightly, snaking his hands into his hair and bringing him even closer. Naruto wrapped his arms around his waist, practically lifting him off the ground just to get closer. After several more minutes of intense make out, Sasuke was the first to pull back. 

“Why aren’t you running away?” he asked. He was previously convinced that _this_ was wrong. That Naruto would find him repulsive. 

“Are you fucking kidding me, Sasuke?” Naruto said quietly, unlike his normally boisterous voice. “Sasuke, for a smart man, you’re an idiot. I’ve chased after you for years, across continents, do you really believe that my intentions have always been just to be _friends_?” Naruto smiled, giving the surprised man a quick kiss. 

Sasuke’s mind whirled, pieces fell into place, clicking together like a giant puzzle. Naruto was right, he was such an idiot. Over the years, Naruto asked him out, wanting to know more about him, but instead of seeing for what it was, Sasuke convinced himself that Naruto was just being friendly, and that the blond would never want anything more, that it was his wishful thinking. But now… now he realized what Naruto had been trying to do. 

“Are you telling me I spent the last decade dreaming about what I could have had already?” Sasuke narrowed his eyes in suspicion, not fully believing it. 

“Woah, a whole decade?” Naruto grinned and held onto Sasuke tighter as he tried to wiggle out of his arms. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he struggled against the grip. His face felt like it was on fire. 

“Sasuke, do you honestly believe that things would have been better if I told you?” Naruto asked, his serious tone making the raven hold still. “Or do you think it would have ruined whatever we worked so hard to build?” 

Sasuke thought back on their friendship, if one could call it that in the beginning. It wasn’t until the last couple of years that he started to realize what his dream obsessions really meant, and, even now, it was challenging to accept. To accept that he had a weakness, someone he truly cared about. 

“Sasuke, look at me,” Naruto said, noticing the distant gaze of the dark eyes. “I need you to listen and believe me when I tell you this,” Naruto took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment to compose himself. 

He kept a firm grip on the man in case he tried to struggle. He opened his eyes, the radiant blue making it impossible to look away, and Sasuke held his breath, the feeling of fear and hope making his heart flutter. 

“Sasuke, I love you,” Naruto said, making sure Sasuke heard every word. “I have loved you for years, probably much longer than I actually realized. You are the ying to my yang, and, as corny as this may sound, you complete me.” Naruto smiled, his eyes full of unshed tears that threatened to spill any moment as the weight of his burden lifted, but he kept it together and continued. “I would do anything to protect you, to fight for you, and I would die for you - and you know that is the truth, because I’ve done just that a hundred times over.” 

Sasuke’s mind could barely comprehend what was happening, his shocked wide eyes not leaving Naruto’s for even a second. And after what seemed like an eternity to Naruto, Sasuke finally said something. 

“Me too,” the raven whispered. He wanted to say more, so much more, but couldn’t utter those words so freely. 

“Yeah?” Naruto beamed, his radiant smile showing off perfectly white teeth. 

Sasuke nodded in confirmation. Naruto kissed him again, this time the note of desperation was replaced by adoration and relief. They kissed slowly, taking the time to explore, now knowing that this wasn’t a mistake or just some lust-crazed encounter that was to expire as soon as the clock hit midnight. 

Sasuke’s mind spiralled, trying to grip the sense of reality as his hands moved lower, feeling the firm shoulders. He couldn’t stop himself from touching the man all over, part of him was still having a hard time believing this was actually happening and that it wasn’t just his dreams finally producing real-world hallucinations. 

“Sasuke, I want you so bad,” Naruto broke their kiss, catching his breath and gazing into the midnight eyes. Sasuke swallowed heavity, the intense blue eyes made his whole body tremble in anticipation. “Please, tell me it’s ok,” Naruto almost pleaded. He knew it would take every ounce of his self restraint to pull himself away, but if Sasuke wasn’t ready, he knew he would stop. 

“I'm going to kill you if you stop now,” Sasuke said, his serious tone leaving no room for interpretation. 

Naruto’s control broke, and he crushed their lips back together while his hands circled around the slimmer man, bringing their bodies together. 

“Fuck…. Sasuke, I’ve wanted this for so long,” Naruto relished the feeling of the hard man against him. 

“Stop talking then,” Sasuke replied, parting long enough to pull off his shirt and leading them back to the bed. 

Naruto watched Sasuke strip his briefs, giving him the full view of the perfectly pale skin that he’s been wanting for for as long as he realized what love was. 

“You coming?” Sasuke knelt on the bed, glancing back at the object of his desires who was studying him carefully. “Dream Naruto is much more efficient at this,” he teased. 

He swore he saw a flash of red eyes before a low growl reached his ears, followed by the blond ripping off his t-shirt in one swipe. He smirked, amused at the reaction. 

“Don’t tell me you’re jealous,” Sasuke teased, “You’ve been satisfying me every night for the last decade, I hope the real thing is at least half as good.” 

Naruto thought he was going to explode. He was immensely jealous, but he also knew that Sasuke was just wanting to get a rise out of him, as always. It was working, but he remained calm and smirked instead. Looking as relaxed as he possibly could, he ran a hand through his hair and narrowed his eyes. 

“So you’ve been wanting this for that long?” Naruto said, running his hand down his neck, then chest, and soon reaching the black briefs that still contained his straining erection. 

Sasuke’s gaze followed the hand that dipped into every curve of his exquisite body. His mouth was dry, his mind stalling for a second as he watched the tan fingers dip below the waistband of his briefs and fist what he knew was an impressive member. 

Naruto lazely pumped his cock, watching a bead of sweat form on Sasuke’s brow as he swallowed thickly. He figured he did enough teasing and finally dragged his briefs down to reveal himself to the other man. 

Sasuke’s mouth went dry at the scene. The blond, bathed in moonlight, his beauty visible clear as day to the Sharingan, slowly pumping his large cock as he came closer to the bed. 

“Do you have lube?” Naruto asked. 

“Umm… I think I have some lotion, would that work?” Sasuke responded after his mind caught back up to understanding human speech. 

Sasuke reached into the nightstand and pulled out a small tube of hand cream and handed it to Naruto. The reality of what’s going to happen started to seep through. He was nervous. 

“Sasuke, have you ever done this?” Naruto said as he knelt on his sleeper bed. 

Sasuke shook his head, not trusting his voice right now. 

“Not even yourself?” Naruto asked, genuinely surprised. 

Sasuke shook his head again. The blush now engulfing his face threatened to incinerate him on the spot. 

The blond paused, wondering if they should pause and reconsider taking this so fast. But his cock wasn’t on board with that, and, judging by how Sasuke looked, the man wasn’t fairing much better himself. 

“Sasuke, leave this to me, ok?” Naruto said, moving to kneel in front of the man. Luckily, he was able to be comfortable on the lower sleeper mattress. 

Sasuke just nodded. His speaking capabilities seemed to have completely abandoned him. 

Naruto grabbed a couple of pillows and tossed them behind Sasuke against the wall, and pushed him down in a reclined position to make him more comfortable. He moved between his legs and leaned over to kiss him. Sasuke eagerly accepted the contact, feeling Naruto’s chiseled stomach press against his already oversensitized cock. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips. 

Naruto groaned against him, the pressure between them relieving a tiny fraction of pent up need. He knew that he needed to slow this down, otherwise that handjob session he did in the shower wasn’t going to provide any advantages. He was grateful for taking a couple of minutes in Sasuke’s shower to do that, otherwise he would have been done for when he first heard Sasuke begging to fuck him in his sleep. 

He broke their kiss, trying to calm himself and making sure that he had enough senses to do everything he needed to. This was Sasuke’s first time, and he really needed to make sure he was ready, otherwise it might be the last. 

Naruto kissed his neck, tracing his tongue down the strong column and nipping at the pale collarbone, earning a sharp gasp from the man beneath him. He continued downward, pausing at the pink nipples, his tongue lapping at the firm buds as Sasuke’s breathing rate increased. 

“Fuck, Naruto…” _This is even more intense than I dreamt of,_ Sasuke thought, trying to wrap his mind around what was happening. 

“Soon… we got to prep you first,” Naruto said, moving his mouth down the washboard stomach muscles that clenched under his tongue. 

“I'll be fine,” Sasuke replied, uncertainly. After having hundreds of dreams where Naruto railed him fast and raw, he never remembered feeling any discomfort. 

“This isn’t a dream, Sasuke,” Naruto reminded him, “I could seriously hurt you, and that’s the last thing I want, so be patient.” Naruto gave him a smile and kissed a hip bone while wrapping his hand around the long shaft in front of him. 

“Aaahhh…” Sasuke moaned in surprise, the feeling of hot hand against him was not something he expected, and when he watched a month wrap around his length, he thought he might actually pass out. 

Naruto bobbed his head up and down, taking in as much as he could. Sasuke wasn’t as big as him but definitely well above average, and his mouth strained at first but then became more comfortable, taking in more and more with each stroke. 

He poured some lotion on his fingers and slowly massaged Sasuke’s entrance, the motion making the organ in his mouth pulse and grow more, if that was possible. Naruto used one finger to slowly probe the sensitive area, taking his time to make sure Sasuke relaxed before finally inserting it to the first knuckle. Sasuke gasped at the intrusion and clenched around the digit involuntarily. 

“Sasuke, you’ll have to relax, or you’ll cut the circulation to my finger,” Naruto teased, licking the underside of Sasuke’s cock in a long strip. He was doing everything he could to keep his mind focused on preparing, and not on his own almost painful erection. 

Sasuke took a few deep breaths, trying to slow down his ragged panting, and did his best to relax, instead focusing on the scorching lips wrapped around him. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity that Naruto could not get enough of, he was two fingers in. The hole was accepting them much easier now, the resistance much less, so he curled his fingers upwards, quickly finding the bundle of nerves that sent spools of precum to fill his mouth and tore a surprised yelp from the raven. 

“Fuck!” Sasuke exclaimed, the blinding pleasure he’s never felt before was practically his undoing. He had imagined what it would feel like to be taken by Naruto in his dreams a hundred times, but he was still completely unprepared for the real thing. 

Naruto pulled his mouth off the leaking cock and grinned, enjoying watching Sasuke fall apart. The sheen of sweat that covered the raven’s torso, his breathing rapid, his stomach muscles clenching with each exhale, his hole spasming around his fingers every time he moved them in and out. He was so beautiful. 

“I’m going to put one more in, so try to relax as much as you can,” Naruto instructed, his mind screaming that he’d better hurry up, otherwise he’ll be making a mess on the sheets before long. 

He inserted the third finger, shuffling his digits enough to make them fit more comfortably in the tight opening as the raven did his best to adjust. The blond went back to his task of sucking, taking a long drag from the base to the tip and down again. 

Curling his fingers again, Naruto could hear the stream of curses and groans coming from above him, and they just spurred him on to continue. Eventually he swallowed the entire length, making Sasuke grab his head involuntarily to hold him there as hot ribbons of cum went down his throat. It took a while for Sasuke to realize what he’d done, his fingers gripping the soft blond hair firmly as Naruto swallowed around him several more times, making sure he got everything to the last drops. 

Sasuke willed himself to let go, the spots in his vision finally clearing enough for him to see Naruto’s lips firmly pressed to the base of his cock. His chest heaved to get as much oxygen as possible, his throat hoarse, as the image was seared into his mind. 

“Damn, Sasuke, I might just cum from listening to you,” Naruto sat back on his heels, watching the spent man glancing at him from under his eyelashes. 

Sasuke thought he might die from embarrassment, but his brain wasn’t up to the task, and instead focused on Naruto who once again lazily pumped his cock with one hand. It was even bigger now, glistening with precum and even better than his dreams ever created. 

Naruto squirted some lotion on his length, the cool substance doing nothing to settle his overheated organ. He stayed on his knees and instead pulled Sasuke’s ass closer to him, making it hang just at the edge of the bed, perfectly lined up with his hips. 

He advanced slowly. 

“Breath, Sasuke,” Naruto said, watching the raven wince at the intrusion. He gave him a second to adjust to the girth before pushing in more. 

It didn’t take long for Sasuke to no longer feel the discomfort and instead only feel the pressure against his prostate that sent shocks of delicious pleasure through his entire body. He could barely hold his voice, the small groans turning into uninhibited moans that now escaped freely, his pride no longer caring about what he must look like. He’s been at the mercy of his dreams for a decade, but the real thing was so much more powerful, making his nighttime pleasures feel like a shadow, just a residue of what his body was feeling now. 

Naruto thought he might explode seconds after he bottomed out, Sasuke clenching around him like a python, threatening to never let go. Naruto leaned over and kissed him, hoping to distract him. 

“Sasuke, I need you to relax, unless you want to keep my dick as a souvenir.” 

Sasuke opened one eye, seeing the man from his dreams above him, the arousal and concern etched on his face. He looked down at their joined bodies, having a hard time comprehending how Naruto even fit, but as he clenched around the cock, shocks of pleasure rocked his body. 

After a few more seconds Naruto felt like he could finally move, slowly pulling out a few inches and going back in all the way, making the man below him gasp loudly. He continued his thrusting, increasing his speed and pulling out more before slamming back in. He could tell that Sasuke was close to his release again, since his cock was back to life full force and once again leaking droplets every time he brushed against the prostate. So Naruto angled upward more, making sure to drag against it with each thrust, sending Sasuke over the top. 

“Nar… to!” Sasuke gasped when he felt the wave of pleasure hit him. He’s never felt anything like it in his life, it was addicting, something he knew he couldn’t live without. 

“Sasuke…I love you,” Naruto breathed as he tried to keep a steady rhythm while his own orgasm overtook his senses. 

They laid in a heap of sweat and cum, panting, while the feeling of euphoria slowly eased them back to reality. A feeling of happy apprehension made Naruto sit up and lean on his elbows so he could see Sasuke’s face, hoping and praying that he wouldn't find any signs of regret on the porcelain face. 

Instead, all he could see was contentment on the other man. A small smile graced his lips. He didn’t want to say anything, but he felt like he should. 

“Sasuke,” he said, watching the raven open one lazy eye to look at him. “I probably should have asked this first, but will you go out with me?” 

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the question. 

“Idiot,” the raven replied in a teasing tone. “Yes, I’ll go out with you,” he finished before Naruto got the wrong idea. 

Naruto beamed at him and planted another kiss on his lips. 

“I’ve been having sex with you for a decade in my head, yes, I’ll definitely go out with you.” 

“So how was it compared to your dirty little dreams?” Naruto grinned. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but his cheeks caught fire. 

“Well, the real thing is definitely better, but you were pretty adventurous sometimes,” Sasuke confessed, thinking back on all the scenarios he’d experienced over the years. 

“Oh yea? Do tell,” Naruto’s grin widened. 

“...” Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him, “Nope.” 

“Come on, Sasuke, I want to hear all about your dirty little secret.” 

_There is no way in hell I can tell him about all the stuff he’d done to me, but… maybe I can show him,_ Sasuke smirked and activated his Sharingan, placing his fingers on Naruto’s temples. 

“This is going to be fun,” Naruto said excitedly before his mind was filled with things that he’d never even imagined, and he was looking forward to recreating every one of them. 

**The End....?**

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, if you did, please leave a **KUDOS** or a **COMMENT** , it would make my day **< 3**

And if you are interested in reading more about them recreating Sasuke's other dreams, let me know. Also, I'd be thrilled to read some suggestions ; ) It was meant to be one-shot, but if I come up with other sultry scenes, I might just add them onto this story as them living out Sasuke's fantasies or something. 

As for my other stories... I promise you, they have not been abandoned. I've been working on them here and there, but unfortunately I never have enough time to knock them out when inspiration strikes. Especially since I usually get the urge while driving between hospitals, and I can't be thinking about it between patients. I have a feeling that I won't get to my big stories until this CO19 disaster is under control. For now I'm spending most of my free time reviewing critical care and vent management, so I doubt I'll have the luxury to sit down and seriously write in the next few months, but I'll stay optimistic.

Wish me luck, and wish all of us luck. And hopefully we'll get some more damn PPE, I'm sick of having to reuse masks day after day.

Stay safe and healthy, keep a way from each other. I promise, it may seem like an over-reaction to many now, but to us on the front lines, the prospect of repeating what's happening in Italy is terrifying.

Love you guys!

Till next time,  
-Orici


End file.
